


Peine de Coeur

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM France
Genre: Break Up, F/F, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Ingrid didn't believe in love at first sight until she met Daffy.





	Peine de Coeur

**Author's Note:**

> ,, I really wanted to write a skam france fic and I was inspired by the last clip of episode 1.  
> [come say hi!](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)

Ingrid met Daffy on the second day of school, right at the beginning of lunch. They were standing next to one another, in line to get food. Ingrid kept looking back at the girl with the messy blonde bun because, even though her hair wasn’t model perfect, she still was absolutely stunning.

“Hello,” the girl finally chirped after she caught Ingrid looking for what had to be the third time. “I’m Daffy. And you are?”

Ingrid smiled and brushed her long hair out of her face to get a better look at the other girl. “I’m Ingrid.”

“Are you a first year?” she asked. Ingrid nodded. “Same here,” Daffy continued. “I think we might be in the same literature class.”

Sarah was in that class and Ingrid sat with her in the back as they joked around for the entire hour, but still. How had Ingrid failed to notice such a beautiful girl in her class?

“You should hang out with my friends and I sometime,” Ingrid suggested. “You seem like a really awesome girl.”

The blonde blushed slightly. “Yeah, I’d love that.”

Ingrid finished getting her food and turned to Daffy. “Add me on Facebook and Instagram. My name is Ingrid Spielman and my insta is spielthetea.”

“I’ll add you the next chance I get,” she promised.

Daffy turned out to be true to her word because, halfway through eating her lunch, Ingrid got a notification from Facebook. It was a friend request from a girl named Daphné Lecomte. Ingrid smiled down at her phone. She was going to steal Daffy’s heart. This was only the first step.

“Why are you smiling at your phone like that?” Sarah inquired. “Did you get a text from that Alex guy from the party?”

Ingrid shook her head. “I met this girl today and she seemed super cool,” she explained. “I told her that that she could probably hang with us some time.”

“You didn’t ask me if that was okay,” Sarah replied, crossing her arms.

“I didn’t know that I needed to,” Ingrid said, furrowing her eyebrows. “She seems like she’d be fun to hang with and we could always use a few more friends, despite our ever-growing group.”

Sarah squinted at her for a moment before shrugging. “You better be right about this girl, Ingrid.”

* * *

When they went to a party later that month, Ingrid had decided to pass the invitation down to Daffy. They only had spoken a few times since their initial meeting, and it was never for very long. This party would give Ingrid a valid excuse to talk to her for more than five minutes at a time.

Daffy accepted the invitation, but she was bringing some girl named “Alex.” Even though Ingrid hoped that Daffy was into girls, she really didn’t want her to be in a relationship with this Alex girl. Maybe it was a bit selfish, but Ingrid wanted her to herself. She wanted to run her fingers through that soft blond hair and to press her lips against the other girl’s own sweet mouth.

So, Ingrid dressed as nicely as possible, wearing dark skinny jeans and a tight green top that showed off her breasts just a little bit. She had to look amazing for Daffy, even though she had no idea as to whether the girl had any interest whatsoever.

After meeting up at Sarah’s, the two of them plus a few other friends walked over to the party, where Daffy was planning on meeting them. Ingrid was excited to see her again, despite fearing that she may not be interested. She would never know if she never took a shot, and Daffy seemed to be worth it.

Upon arriving at the party, Ingrid spotted Daffy right away. She was smiling and talking with a girl that had brown hair with the tips dyed pink. This girl was probably Alex, which was alarming to Ingrid. Damn, she was pretty.

Ingrid took a deep breath and walked over toward where the two girls were standing, approaching Daffy and giving her friendly kisses of greeting on her cheeks.

“It’s so good to see you again!” Daffy shouted over the music. “Thank you for inviting me along, Ingrid.”

Ingrid grinning. “Of course I invited you. After all, I promised you that I would. You seem like an amazing girl. I’ve been so excited just thinking about the prospect of hanging out with you.”

That made Daffy’s smile widen. The other girl, piped up from where she stood beside Daffy.

“My name is Alex,” she introduced herself. “I’m Daffy’s best friend. She’s been telling me all about you since like the very second day of school.”

“She has?” Ingrid exclaimed. If Daffy had been thinking about her as much as she had been thinking about Daffy, then maybe there was a chance that they could actually be together.

Alex nodded. “She just can’t shut up about y-ouch!” Alex yelped as Daffy elbowed her in the stomach and stepped in front of her friend, grinning.

“It really is great to see you, Ingrid,” she admitted. “For what it’s worth, you seem like an absolutely outstanding girl as well. I mean, just look at you. You’re super gorgeous.”

Ingrid blushed and nervously twiddled her thumbs, “Thanks,” she mumbled out nervously. “You look beautiful as well, Daffy.”

It was true. Daffy looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was still in a messy bun, but this time she had added a headband. She was wearing light blue jeans and a bright pink shirt that said “LOVE” in white letters, right across the chest region.

“I’m going to go get myself some beer,” Alex excused herself. Ingrid and Daffy were almost too caught up in staring at one another to notice her exit.

“We should dance,” Ingrid suggested. “Yeah, I think that I want to dance with you.”

“But we’re both girls,” Daffy protested softly, seeming unconvinced,

“What’s wrong with two girls dancing together?” Ingrid argued, sparing a glance at the other girl’s shiny pink lips. She silently wondered what flavor of lip gloss she was wearing.

Daffy stared at Ingrid for a moment before nodding. “Lead me away,” she requested.

Ingrid smiled and grabbed her soft hand, gently pulling her onto the crowded dance floor. She placed her hands on Daffy’s hips and Daffy threw hers on Ingrid’s shoulders.

They swayed together to the beat and, as the night progressed, they slowly got closer and closer together. It had to have been hours, but it felt like no time at all until their bodies were pressed together and they were grinding to the beat.

Ingrid could feel herself coming apart just from the feeling of the other girl’s body rubbing against her own.

Daffy leaned up on her tiptoes and whispered into Ingrid’s ear. “Is it a bad thing that I kind of want to kiss you right now?”

She shook her head. “I want to kiss you so bad right now,” she admitted. “We should go somewhere else. Yours?”

The shorter girl shook her head. “I can’t do it at mine because of my mom,” she explained. Ingrid didn’t push for more information.

“Mine then,” Ingrid said with a nod. “My dad is probably asleep anyway.”

They ran together through the streets of Paris, making their way toward the apartment that Ingrid and her family lived in. When they got there Ingrid fumbled with her keys for a moment before opening the door, because she was anxious to get inside. Daffy giggled a little and, fuck, that was adorable.

Ingrid pulled her into her bedroom and locked the door behind them as Daffy clambered onto the bed. She followed, leaning over the short girl before finally pressing their lips together.

It was magical. Her lips were soft and tasted like raspberries. Ingrid slipped her tongue inside the other girl’s mouth and it was like Daffy melted under her touch. She had never kissed a girl before, but now Ingrid knew that she could never go back to boys. Kissing Yann had never felt like this.

They made out for what had to be at least twenty minutes before Ingrid finally allowed her fingers to wander. She played with the top of Daffy’s jeans for a little until she finally got the courage to slip her finger under the edge of her lacy panties.

Daffy pulled away abruptly and Ingrid yanked her hand away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” she started in a panicked voice.

“It’s okay,” Daffy assured her. “I want it too. Just not yet. I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“We should hang out again sometime,” Ingrid suggested.

She grinned back at her. “I think I would like that a lot.”

Daffy stood up and smoothed off her shirt. “Text me?”

“I will,” Ingrid promised.

And she did, not five minute after the other girl left. They were to be going out for coffee later that week. Ingrid had never felt so attracted to somebody in her life.

* * *

They had been together for only two weeks when Sarah began to catch wind that something was going on. “Who really is that Daffy girl?” she asked at lunch one day.

Ingrid shrugged. “She’s super cool and nice. I love hanging out with her.”

It may not have been the full truth, but it was still the truth. Daffy was the most amazing person that Ingrid had met in her life and she loved nothing more than to spend time with her. Sarah just didn’t have to know that their time was often spent kissing and cuddling.

Sarah crossed her arms. “I feel like you’re keeping something from me and I don’t like it.”

“I’m not!” Ingrid lied.

“Remember what happened when Emma was keeping secrets from us and we had to stop hanging out with her,” Sarah replied. “I don’t want to lose you too.”

“You’re my best friend,” Ingrid assured her, squeezing her shoulder lightly. “You know that I’m never going to let anything ruin that.”

“And yet, Emma was your best friend before I was,” she pointed out. “Does that really mean anything to you?”

“Emma slept with my boyfriend behind my back. She’s the one who betrayed me.”

“Just promise me that you won’t ever let anyone get between us,” Sarah ordered. Ingrid wished she didn’t have to be so aggressive about it, but she knew the other girl could be pretty insecure at times.

“Nobody will ever get between us, Sarah,” she promised. “Our friendship is everything to me.”

“It’s everything to me too,” she replied. “So you understand why I’m worried about this Daffy girl, right?”

“Why?” Ingrid asked nervously. She and Daffy had been so secretive about their relationship and their sexualities. How the hell had Sarah figured it out so fast?

“I’m afraid that she’s going to replace me as your best friend,” Sarah confessed. “I just don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me,” Ingrid replied, shaking her head. “My thing with Daffy, it’s different. You’re my best friend, Sarah. I’m never going to let anything change that. If you really want me to stop hanging out with her, I can, but I do really enjoy her company.”

Sarah shook her head. “Of course I’m not going to ask that of you. You’re allowed to have other friends.”

Ingrid smiled. She could have her best friend and her girlfriend and maybe, one day, she would feel comfortable enough to tell Sarah the truth about their relationship. Just not yet.

* * *

“I just don’t get it. He’s supposed to be stupid right? I don’t get why you think he’s the big bad guy,” Daffy said after they finished watching  _ Attack of the Clones  _ in Ingrid’s bed.

Daffy was wearing her glasses, which were admittedly very cute on her. She had said that she hated them because they made her look like a librarian, but Ingrid thought that she looked just as beautiful with or without them.

“That’s the entire point,” Ingrid argued. “He’s playing stupid, but he’s really the big bad guy. It’s his cover.”

“Maybe I just don’t get these movies,” Daffy laughed as she grabbed Ingrid’s laptop off the bed and set it on the nightstand.

“It’s a good thing you’re pretty,” she replied with a wink. “Usually a lack of  _ Star Wars _ knowledge is an unforgivable offense.”

“So you still want to kiss me?” Daffy asked. “Despite this flaw?”

“I want nothing more than to kiss you,” Ingrid breathed before pressing her lips to Daffy’s.

The other girl pulled away and moved her lips toward Ingrid’s ear. “Are you sure that there’s nothing more that you want of me?”

She wanted to have sex. Ingrid blinked for a moment. “Are you sure? I don’t want to push you if you aren’t ready yet.”

“I’m ready,” Daffy assured her, taking her glasses off and setting them on the nightstand. “I don’t think that I’ve been more ready in my life.

Ingrid nodded and kissed her girlfriend’s lips once more before leaning back and taking off her clothes, leaving her in only her bra and underwear. Daffy did the same, revealing that she was wearing lacy white panties with a matching bra.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Ingrid couldn’t help but say.

“You are too,” Daffy replied, her blue eyes blown wide in desire.

Ingrid lunged forward and kissed her more, deeper this time, allowing her tongue to explore the other girl’s mouth as she fiddled with her bra, pulling it off without looking. That was a definite perk about sleeping with girls. Everyone knew their way around a bra.

She slid her hand down to Daffy’s breast and gave it a soft squeeze, causing her to moan into her mouth. Since her girlfriend seemed to like it, Ingrid continued to knead at her breast, making her writhe underneath her.

Eventually, Ingrid slid her hand a little lower, into the front of her panties. They were soaking wet by now, and Ingrid was a bit proud. She was making her girlfriend feel good, and that was fucking hot.

She felt around until she found the other girl’s clit and rubbed down on it hard, causing her to pull back from the kiss and gasp.

Ingrid stopped her hand. “Do you want me to stop?”

Daffy shook her head frantically, blond hair moving from side to side. “Please, god, don’t you dare stop.”

A smile spread across Ingrid’s face and she pressed a chaste kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. Daffy’s mouth chased hers as she moved back, practically begging for more.

Ingrid sat back and hooked her fingers under the sides of Daffy’s white panties, pulling them off as fast as she could.

Suddenly, Ingrid became transfixed as she stared down at her girlfriend’s pink pussy, which was practically dripping. She slowly crawled forward and experimentally licked her clit, causing Daffy’s back to arch off the bed as she tightly clutched at the sheets and let out a loud moan.

Since she was obviously enjoying this and it was fucking hot, Ingrid continued to lap at her aching pussy. She could feel wetness in her own panties, but ignored it for the time being. She wanted to focus on giving pleasure to her girlfriend. She could wait until later.

Ingrid pulled her mouth away and brought her right hand up to Daffy’s vagina, pressing her index finger around the opening.

“Please,” Daffy moaned. “Put them in and don’t fucking stop touching my clit.”

Fuck, Daffy’s vulgarity got Ingrid just a bit wetter. She always acted so pure and pretty, but she was fucking hot as hell as well.

She pushed two fingers inside, but quickly added a third when she felt how loose she was. Daffy was really into this, which meant that Ingrid was doing pretty well for her first time with a girl.

Ingrid twisted her fingers around inside Daffy, searching for her g-spot. The short girl was squirming below her in ecstasy. When she finally grazed it, Daffy tensed up a little.

“Is this okay?” Ingrid asked. She didn’t want to do anything that made her girlfriend uncomfortable.

Daffy nodded frantically. “You make me feel amazing.”

Ingrid grinned and licked her clit at the same time that she pressed down onto Daffy’s spot. Her back spasmed a little, but Ingrid kept licking and varying the pressure on her g-spot.

Eventually, Daffy’s spasms became more violent and her moans grew louder and more desperate. She was coming, and Ingrid’s mouth was on her pussy. It was the best fucking moment of Ingrid’s life.

After a few moments, Daffy stilled and Ingrid pulled away, staring down at her girlfriend, who was breathing heavily, before slipping her hand down into her own panties.

Leaning back onto the bed, Ingrid slipped her panties off and stuck her fingers into her own pussy as she rubbed her clit, as she had so many nights before. She was so loose from making Daffy feel good that she was able to fit four inside.

Daffy stared on as Ingrid rode her fingers. It didn’t take long until she was coming, her eyes locked in the sea of blue that were Daffy’s. God, this was the best orgasm yet. Nothing felt as amazing as having her girlfriends eyes on her as her pussy pulsated around her fingers.

Breathing heavily, Ingrid climbed over to the other side of the bed so that she could lay next to her smiling girlfriend.

Daffy pressed a kiss to her lips. “That was outstanding,” she said. It was the understatement of the year.

“I love you,” Ingrid admitted. She knew that they hadn’t been together for long, but she also knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.

The short girl reached down and squeezed Ingrid’s hand. “I love you too, Ingrid.”

They kissed again and it was softer than ever. They were two girls who were in love. What could be softer than that?

* * *

 

Recently, Daffy and Alex had started hanging out with Ingrid and her friends more and more often. They were all going to plan a huge party together, though it wouldn’t take place for a few more years.

Friday was Adrien’s birthday and they were all going together to try and up their reputation. After all, an awesome party was going to need some pretty awesome guests as well.

The morning of the party, Sarah pulled Ingrid aside after their math class, claiming that they needed to talk, so they walked into an empty classroom together to get some privacy.

“What’s up?” Ingrid asked once they got inside.

“You need to stop hanging out with Daphné,” Sarah ordered, crossing her arms. “Did you know that her mom is an alcoholic?”

“What does that have to do with Daffy?” Ingrid defended. “She isn’t her mother, Sarah.”

“You promised that nobody was going to get between us,” Sarah pointed out. “Don’t let this girl break that promise.”

Ingrid put her hands on her hips. “Daffy isn’t getting between us. I told you. It’s different with her.”

“I know you’re together,” Sarah snapped. “Do you know how bad you being a lesbian is going to be for our image. I mean, you are what you are, but just don’t be so  _ public _ about it.”

“We aren’t-” she started.

“Then how the hell do I know, Ingrid?” the black haired girl argued. “It won’t be long until everyone else figures it out.”

Ingrid sniffled and wiped at the tears that were starting to form at the edges of her eyes. “We were so careful,” she said in disbelief, more to herself than to Sarah.

“But not careful enough,” Sarah replied. “You need to break up with her and you need to do it tonight.”

“I love her,” Ingrid informed her best friend.. “I’m so fucking in love with her and I don’t want to leave her. Especially not this suddenly.”

“It’s her or me,” Sarah started, before making her way out of the room. She stopped in the doorway and turned around. “Don’t forget that promise that you made to me. I don’t want to lose you, Ingrid.”

Sarah walked out, closing the door behind her. Ingrid leaned back on the teacher’s desk and let the tears fall. She didn’t want to break up with Daffy, but she didn’t have any other choice.

* * *

As soon as they got to the party, Ingrid went to seek out Daffy. She had been preparing for this all afternoon and it was time to get it over with. Sure, it was going to be painful, but he couldn’t let anyone see that she was hurting.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t going to be as easy as she thought. Daffy had run up to Sarah with Alex in tow and given her a huge hug as soon as she spotted them. She thought they were friends but, in reality, Sarah couldn’t give a shit about her if she tried.

And Daffy looked fucking beautiful. Her blond hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she was wearing her favorite headband. She was wearing a new shirt too. It was bright pink with a heart design on it and she had it tucked into her high-waisted jeans. Ingrid wanted to kiss her, but she knew that was something that she never would be able to do again.

They took a few pics and videos together during the first hour of the party before Ingrid was finally able to get her girlfriend alone.

“Can we dance?” Daffy shouted over the music.

Ingrid shook her head solemnly. “I don’t know if that would be the best idea?”

“Why not?” she inquired, seeming confused. “Nobody is going to know about us just because we’re dancing together. After all, we’ve done it before.”

“We need to break up,” Ingrid stated in a monotone voice. She had to act coldly to avoid showing how she truly felt. If she cried, then everything would be so much harder.

Daffy looked so hurt and Ingrid could barely bring herself to look at her. “Why?” the shorter girl asked. “I thought that things were going perfect between us.”

Ingrid shook her head. “Sorry Daphné, but when it’s not working, it’s not working.”

The pain in Daffy’s deep blue eyes was apparent as she stared up at Ingrid, looking as if her entire life had just been shattered. She turned and ran in the direction of the bathroom, probably because she didn’t want anybody to see her cry. Ingrid understood why she felt so hurt, she was feeling it too.

Part of Ingrid wanted to chase after her, to apologize and get her back, but she stayed firm. She couldn’t lost a best friend. Not again.

She made her way to the bar because there was only one thing left to do: drink away the heartache.


End file.
